1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock adjusting circuit which adjusts the phase and pulse width of the clock.
This application is based on patent application No.Hei 09-174141 filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Clock width adjusting has been conventionally handled manually by the user. As an example, a patent with an publication number of Hei 09-152454 shows a case in which the 2 types of clock with different phases and same period are generated. The pulse width of above 2 types of clock are adjusted by manual control of the phase difference. Also, FIG. 5 shows an another example of a circuit which adjusts the pulse width by manually controlling the delay at the delay circuit 32, containing a half dividing circuit 31, delay circuit 32, and exclusive OR circuit (EXOR) 33.
There is a problem in the above conventional cases that when adjusting the pulse width, a user needs to operate the switch, delay line, variable resistance, and operating terminal while observing the waveform on the measuring instrument. Also, there is an another problem that it is generally difficult to adjust the phase of the clock.